


I clutched my life and wished it kept, My dearest love, I'm not done yet

by artisticpear



Series: 5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [4]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cady feels guilty, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Henry Standing Bear being the best godfather, Henry Standing Bear deserves the world, Hurt/Comfort, Not a ship fic, Panic Attacks, Post Episode: s06e01 The Eagle and the Osprey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Henry's in the hospital and Cady stays to talk to him.Title from In the woods somewhere by Hozier
Relationships: Cady Longmire & Henry Standing Bear
Series: 5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I clutched my life and wished it kept, My dearest love, I'm not done yet

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mention of torture, panic attack 
> 
> SPOILERS FOR s06e01
> 
> Title from In the woods somewhere by Hozier

Cady wasn’t sure she was the first one called after Walt admitted Henry Standing Bear into the hospital, but she sure as hell wanted to believe it. She doesn’t think she has ever driven that fast in her life. Walt told her it was possible that Henry might take a couple days to wake up after he had explained that the poor man had gone a good few days without food or water and passed out from dehydration on the way to the hospital. 

Cady parked her car in the Durant hospital’s parking lot and walked in, finding the room that Henry was staying in. He looked like shit, to say the least. Walt gave her a small smile as she walked in. She walked over to stand by her dad and he put an arm around her, rubbing her shoulder with his bandaged hand. “What happened to your hand, dad?” She says quietly.

“Snake bite.” She sighs and holds his hand with hers. “I’ll be fine.” She’ll admit, she didn’t feel like their relationship was the best at this very moment, but he was still her father. And she was still his daughter. Not to mention, something changes when someone you love is recovering. She changes the subject. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” It was a valid fear. He had been on the crow reservation for days and if Walt hadn’t shown up when he did Henry would have..

“I think so.” Walt pulls her in close. “He’s strong. He just needs rest.” Cady takes Henry’s hand in her other hand and rubbed it with her thumb. They stand in silence looking over their friend- no, family- for a while, watching the slow but steady rising and falling of his chest.

“You should get some rest.” she pauses. “I can stay here with Henry.” It was the least she could do. Henry was always there for her, from when she was a toddler to now. He was always there and ready to help no matter what. 

Walt takes a second to respond, “You sure, punk?” 

“Yeah.” She smiles. “I’ll call when he wakes up.” Walt nodded and side hugged her before grabbing his hat and stepping out. Cady looked back to Henry, rubbing small circles on his hand with her thumb. She couldn’t help but think it was her fault. If Darius stayed in jail, if she hadn’t agreed to be his attorney.. A tear falls. How could she help the rez if she couldn’t help the ones she loved most. She sighs, sits down in a chair, and keeps her eyes on her godfather until she eventually dozes off at his bedside. 

She wakes up in the morning to a squeeze to her hand. She opens her eyes and Henry gives a weak smile. She tries her hardest not to start crying. “Hey Henry.” She smiles. A wave of relief flows over her. 

“I will admit you were not who I expected to see upon waking up.” His voice is a little raspy from days without water. “But that was a pleasant surprise.”

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” Cady scoots her chair closer to him, holding his hand in hers for a moment before he lifts his hand to her face. She leaned into it but eventually looked down, a wave of guilt piling over her again. 

“What is wrong?” He brushes her cheek with his thumb. 

“This is my fault.” Henry began to protest but Cady cut him off. “If I hadn’t agreed to be Darius’ attorney, He wouldn’t have gotten out of jail and there’s a chance you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.. But i had to be impulsive even when you and Mathias both told me he was bad news..” She’s crying now but she continues. “I could’ve lost you. And I wouldn't know how to deal with that.”

“Hey,” Henry spoke softly, wiping her tears. “None of this is your fault. Understand?” She looks down. “This was not because you agreed to be Darius’ attorney… This was not because of anything you have done.” 

“Henry..” 

“I am okay, I will be okay.” He strokes her face with his thumb. “And everything will be okay.” Cady raises her hand to rest on Henry’s before pulling it down to intertwine her fingers with his. She takes a breath. 

“I don’t know what I would’ve done.” 

“You don’t have to think about it. I am here.” He squeezes her hand weakly again. She smiles. 

“Yeah.. you are.”


End file.
